PokeEd:The Hoenn Sagas
by PokemonCyborgMaster
Summary: Pokemon and The Eds go across the pokemon lands with their friends and have awesome times and adventures
1. Chapter 1

Poke Ed sagas: The Hoenn region

Chapter 1:The beginning of a spectacular day!

Our story begins in a small town named Peach Creek. In a house in the cul-de-sac.

Farewell mother said Eddward Tom! Eddward Tom is a eleven year old boy who has black eyes like olives wears a black ski cap and a Polo shirt that is white plus blue jeans.

It should be noted he is 5 feet and 4 inches long. Just be careful Eddward exclaimed Eddwards mom! I have friends mom I most certainly will!

In a another part of the cul-de-sac. Alright I'm going mom geez said Eddy Dan McGee! Eddy McGee is a twelve year old boy who has brown eyes like milk chocolate. He wears a grey Dallas Cowboy shirt and he wears grey jeans. He is shorter than the rest of the kids being 3 feet and 5 inches long. Come on you're not getting any younger said Eddy's mom! Alright already mom!

In a dirty basement in a house. See ya mom exclaimed Ed Burt! Ed Burt is a eleven year old who has green eyes like green apples he wears a red t-shirt that says "Do you want a piece of me?" and black jeans. It is worthy to note his is 5 feet and 8 inches long. Meanwhile in the middle of the cul-de-sac the three Eds meet up. Guys do you know where the airport is! Not to worry Eddy it is five miles down the road. Then what are we waiting for let's go yelled eddy! I will have so much fun guys said Ed.

_One hour later…_

We are here baby said Eddy! Butter Toast Ed said randomly. So why do we get first class seats Double D said Ed?

Well because Professor Birch had to bribe Eddy to go and he thought that would be unfair so that's why we get to go in first class.

So guys which pokemon are we going to choose said Ed? I think I want a treeko said Ed. I prefer a mudkip said Double D. I'll take a torchic said Eddy. RING! RING! RING! That must be my phone said Edd.

Who is it asked Ed and Eddy at the same time? Hello said Edd. Hello there Eds said a elderly voice. Could it be you Professor Oak? Why yes it is the one and only. I called to tell you about pokemon. We all know about pokemon said Eddy boredly.

Eddy don't be rude said Edd. Now Eddy I know you already know about pokemon but some of the readers don't know about pokemon in this fanfic said Professor Oak.

This is a fanfic said Ed randomly? Yes now here is my speech said Professor Oak. In the pokemon world there are tons of pokemon.

Pokemon are creatures that are capable of battling, evolving, and last but not least growing. This is a pokemon said Professor Oak as he throws out a pokeball that is red on the top and white on the bottom of the pokeball. Nidoran(boy) it shouts out. So cool shouted Ed! That does look very intresting in a way stated Double D. That actually looks cool exclaimed eddy.

Now as you may know with pokemon they have the abilty to fight right said Oak. Well when they fight they become stronger. Well in the hoenn region you have to battle people called gym leaders said Oak.

Excuse me Professor but what exactly is a gym leader said Edd? A gym leader is a person who is the leader of a gym and you have to battle him and win in order to get a badge said Oak. You need to get eight badges to get into the pokemon league.

What is the pokemon league said the three eds at exactly the same time? Suddenly a voice came out on the speakers "Attention passengers we will be landing shortly." The pokemon league is a place where five of the most skilled trainers in the region come and battle challangers. Whoever wins become the champions of those regions goodbye said Professor Oak.

_20 minutes later..._

We are here gentlemen said Double D.

**I hoped you like this story I made. From PokemonCyborgMaster Until Next Time PokemonCyborgMaster Off!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while but anyways here is the story you want!_

Poke Ed: The Hoenn Sagas The beginning of a long journey

So sock head where is the Professor's lab asked Eddy tired of waiting a long time. Well Eddy if my calculations are correct we should arrive at the Professor's lab in a couple of minutes. Hey guys where is my butter toast said Ed? Ed where do you think your toast is said Eddy?

Gentlemen we have officially arrived at the Professor's lab said Double D. Sweet yelled Eddy! Cool said Ed. Eddy than proceeds to ring the doorbell so quick his thumb left an afterimage. Hello said the Professor as he opens the door. Oh it's you three boys let me guess you want a pokemon right said Professor Elm. Yes said all three Eds at the same time!

Okay now guys who wants to pick their very own pokemon first said Pro. Elm. I do shouted Eddy! Okay now Let's go shouted Eddy as he threw the pokeball torchic as it said. You are actually kind of cool said Eddy. Ooo said Ed. Let me get you out said Ed! Treecko as it shouts. Too Cool said Big Ed. Well I guess it is my turn to pick my pokemon. It's the start of learning knowledge as Double D threw his pokeball.

Out popped out what looked like a fish and a cross between a amphibian. Eddy couldn't help but laugh at Double D's Pokemon. What a sucky looking pokemon said Eddy. In response to Eddy's rude behavior Mudkip blasted him with Water Gun a lot. Ahhh screamed Eddy!

After the Mudkip incident the 3 Eds left off in the sunset. "Ed" said Double D. This sure looks pretty.

The sight was ruined after they heard the sound of pecking and scratching. "Come on we have to train you damn bird!" "Eddy!" "What?" Your pokemon is hurt badly. Its bleeding! I wanted to make it stronger! Show em ember Blaze! The breath from ember can lit fire easily. However since it can be trained to become stronger it can become more deadly said Dexter the pokedex. Whoa! That is rather impressive! K I trained Torchic enough I get some shut eye Eddy yawning. Me too said Edd. My underwear is in my shirt! Said Ed. And with that they went to sleep. In the morning Edd healed Eddy's pokemon. Lets move to Oldale town! We will have a battle when we get there Ed said Edd.

I need some reviews criticism anything please! I will make the stories but I need some reviews peeps!

Anyway Review and fav me for quicker chaps coming up!

PokemonCyborgMaster, Out like a fire!


End file.
